Powder snow
by Kira-303
Summary: La bougie a entièrement fondu, la lumière est éteinte. Tu me serres fort dans tes bras. Je suis aux anges. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité, rien ne pouvait nous atteindre... DracoHermione FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: **coucou!!! Comme je suis ENFIN en vacances, je vais pouvoir écrire tout plein de fics et continuer celles que j'ai commencées Cette fic là est une petite song-fic écrite asseaz arpidement je dois dire p lol J'ai trouvé la traduction de cette chanson d'Ayumi Hamasaki et j'ai tout de suite voulu en faire une fic, le tout étant de trouver les personnages appropriés et l'histoire qui collerait aux paroles. J'aime beaucoup cette fic mais bon je suis pas réellement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un avis objectif! ) Les persos sont donc à J.K ROwling et la chanson "Powder Snow" à Ayumi Hamasaki.

En gras ce sont les paroles de la chanson et le reste c'est de moi

**Powder snow**

**"Je veux qu'on me laisse seule."**Cette phrase que je viens de prononcer lui fais mal, je le vois. Mais c'est ainsi, je ne veux pas partager cette douleur et surtout pas avec lui, ton pire ennemi. Pardonne-moi Harry... Une seule chose m'obsède...

**Je veux m'enfuir vers un endroit où persone ne me connaît. **Un endroit où personne ne saura la raison de ce mal qui me rougit les yeux. Où personne ne pourra prononcer ton nom par inadvertance et mettre sa main devant sa bouche en rendant compte que je suis dans la pièce. **Le fait que je me trompe à ce sujet, que c'est ma faute. **Je savais les risques et j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Cette fin était si prévisible qu'elle ne pouvait arriver...Cette douleur, cette souffrance, cet amour qui peu à peu va s'éteindre... **C'est tout ce que mon coeur possède. **

**Je n'ai pas besoin de demain. **Demain, ton image sera encore plus floue qu'aujourd'hui, ton parfum sur mon oreiller plus furtif, ton souffle dans mon cou plus faible... **Puis-je pleurer autant que j'en ai envie? Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes?**

J'attrape ma cape et mon écharpe. Ron s'apprète à me demander où je vais mais Harry lui fait signe de ne rien chercher à savoir. Je lui suis reconnaissante et pourtant je lui en veux terriblement. Lui, cela ne l'affecte pas plus que ça. Il souffre un peu pour moi, mais c'est tout. Comme les autres. Personne ne sais qui tu étais réellement. Et personne ne le saura jamais.

Le lac est gelé par le froid mordant de ce soir de Janvier. **La neige blanche se répand et recouvre mes larmes. **Je ne savais pas qu'un être humain pouvait autant pleurer.  
**S'il vous plaît aidez moi. **Aidez-moi à garder ces images de mon bonheur, aidez-moi à croire qu'un jour je serais à nouveau heureuse, même sans toi, comme tu me l'as demandé.

**  
Je n'ai pas le moindre regret. **Tout était si magique, si parfait.** J'ai toujours vécu dans le présent. **Tu pensais au futur, tu craignais la fin proche.

"Promets-moi que si je meure, tu m'oublieras et tu seras heureuse"

J'avais ri avec inçousciance. Mais tu étais sérieux, ton regard était si triste en prononçant ces mots.

"Je te le promets Draco"

Presque soulagé, tu m'avais embrassé et comme toujours, j'avais tout oublié sous tes caresses. Et pourtant, du fond de ma tête, tes paroles ressurgissent aujourd'hui avec violence.

**  
La bougie a entièrement fondu, la lumière est éteinte.** Tu me serres fort dans tes bras. Je suis aux anges. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité, rien ne pouvait nous atteindre.****

**Puis-je hurler à pleins poumons? Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix.**Hurler toutes ces petites choses futiles que je pensais oubliées et qui sont revenues commes pour me narguer du bonheur qu'elles me procuraient et que je ne possèderait plus jamais. Toutes ces bêtises qu'on s'est dites, ces surprises que tu me faisais, ces baisers, ces discussions sur tout et rien...

**  
La neige blanche m'accordera son pardon pour tout.  
J'ouvre mes bras en grand. Je veux juste recueillir de cette neige brillante. Mais pourquoi... **Je n'y arrive pas...** Elle est si éphémère... **Comme la vie humaine, ta vie, ma vie, notre vie ensemble.

**  
Puis-je pleurer autant que j'en ai envie? ****Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes.  
La neige blanche se répand et recouvre mes larmes.**

**  
Puis-je hurler à pleins poumons? ****Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix**

**  
La neige blanche m'accordera son pardon pour tout.** M'accordera-t-elle aussi la paix?

**  
Puis-je pleurer autant que j'en ai envie?** Pleurer cette haine envers Lui qui t'a arraché à moi?**  
******

**Puis-je hurler à pleins poumons?**Hurler ce sort qui à détruit ma vie et détruirait la sienne?

**Puis-je pleurer autant que j'en ai envie? ****Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes.  
Puis-je crier très fort? ****Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix.**

Je tombe à genoux, la tête dans les mains.  
**Jusqu'à ce que la neige s'arrête.**

Voila, alors, ça vous a plu?? Une petite rewiew pleaaaaaaaase?? lol


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce one shot n'en est plus un ! La fic finnissait un peu en queue de poisson enfin non mais je la trouvais pas réellement "terminée". Alors j'ai décidé de rajouter ce petit chapitre pour qu'elle me satisfasse complètement On change de point de vue, ce n'est plus Hermione mais Ginny qui parle lorsque le texte est à la première personne. On remonte le temps afin de comprendre comment Hermione s'est retrouvée à pleurer la mort de l'homme qu'elle aime dans la neige. Malgré les premières apparences, ceci est toujours un Hermione/Draco mais je vous laisse la surprise... C'est un peu tordu je pense ou tout du moins assez étrange mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même un peu!**

**Bonne lecture avec les petits personnages de J.K Rowling, en italique le présent, en normal, le passé.**

_Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher d'elle, petite tache noir, rouge et or dans le manteau de l'hiver. Petit flamme vacillante dans le silence glacé de la mort. J'ai envie d'aller la consoler, n'est-elle pas ma meilleure amie? Mais l'étau qui me serre le coeur est presque aussi puissant que celui qui l'étouffe. Mais ma souffrance à moi ne doit pas se voir. Mes yeux doivent rester secs, mon rire cristallin et mon sourire joyeux. Pourtant de sourire, je sens le mien qui tourne à l'eau. Tant de chagrin pour une seule personne... Draco... Pourquoi tu l'as laissée? Pourquoi tu m'as laissée? Le début de tout ça remonte à si loin, dèja deux ans._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tête baissée, visage ravagé par la douleur, elle avance en fredonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Rusard risque d'arriver et de lui donner la pire retenue de sa vie mais elle s'en fiche. Elle s'en fiche même éperdument. Tout ça, c'est de la rigolade, rien n'a d'importance ce soir que la bouteille remplie de liquide ambré qu'elle tient serrée par le goulot dans sa main gauche, la main du coeur. Car c'est au coeur qu'elle a si mal.

Depuis toujours elle l'aime, elle est ridicule, il ne la voit pas comme une femme ni même comme une fille. Pourtant la gamine qu'il croit voir est morte depuis très longtemps. Son âme enfantine est morte grâce à Tom Jedusor, laissant place à la maturité et la force de ceux qui ont cotoyé la mort. Son physique puéril et ses tresses ont disparu avec le temps. Ses illusions avec la guerre. Et son coeur vient de mourir, de la façon la plus bête qui soit. Brisé par celui qu'elle aime et sa "presque-soeur".

Bien sûr, elle jouait la comédie depuis longtemps, sortant avec d'autres garçons, arrêtant de rougir et de bégayer en sa présence, assurant à tout un chacun que oui elle avait grandi et s'était rendu compte que ce n'était que de l'admiration. Mais, elle l'aimait toujours. Bien sûr qu'au début elle n'avait aimé que son image, sa légende. Mais l'être était tellement bon et généreux, commment ne pas en tomber amoureuse? Elle assurait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, que ce n'était qu'une passade. Elle avait tellement bien joué que même sa meilleure amie y avait cru. Même Hermione. Et maintenant, maintenant... Ils s'embrassaient dans le canapé de la salle commune...

Elle était restée figée en les voyant main dans la main. Et lui, tout sourire: "Ginny, on a quelque chose à t'annoncer" Quelque chose? Un poignard dans le coeur! Si seulement cela n'avait pas été Hermione... Elle ne pourrait confier sa peine à personne. Remuant ces sombres pensées, elle monatait les marches, toujours plus haut, une marche après l'autre. Elle titubait légèrement. Cela ferait-il mal de tomber? Enfin la grande porte en chêne apparut devant elle. Elle appuya sur la grosse poignée en cuivre et poussa fort avec son épaule pour arriver sur le sommet d'une tour du château. L'ancienne tour d'astronomie, inutilisée depuis qu'un élève était mort en tombant. Fred et Georges avait eu raison de lui montrer cet endroit, ici elle pourrait être tranquille. Sauf si...

" Tiens, tiens, Weasley, quel plaisir de te voir..."

Sauf si elle n'était pas seule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retint un soupir. Non seulement son endroit secret ne l'était pas tant que ça, mais l'intrus qui osait la déranger était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir à cet instant.

" C'est pas vrai, c'est toujours pour moi ce genre de situation! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy?"

- La même chose que toi à l'évidence, sombre andouille, lui répondit-il en levant une bouteille, elle aussi à moitié vidée de son contenu ambré, devant son visage.

Ginny allait relever l'insulte et puis elle s'était ravisée. Le ton n'était pas provoquant et après tout, Malfoy était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle se laissa tomber en tailleur à distance respectable du Serpentard. Puis admirant le ciel clair et étoilé de cette belle nuit de mai, elle porta le goulot sucré à ses lèvres et avala gorgé après gorgée tout le contenu de sa bouteille. Elle sentait son estomac et ses joues chauffer. Quand la dernière goutte franchit ses lèvres, elle poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Une bouteille roula et arriva à ses pieds. Pleine. Elle tourna la tête vers l'intrus.

- Y'en a largement pour deux, dit-il simplement en montrant à côté de lui trois autres bouteilles pleine que la jeune fille n'avait pas vues.

- Merci.

Elle dévissa sa bouteille et huma son contenu avec satisfaction. Ils burent en silence un long moment. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, la jeune fille finit par poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis le début de la nuit.

- Pourquoi t'es là, Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à oublier?

- Et toi?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots pour former une phrase cohérente.

- Une montagne de mensonges qui s'écroulent, un secret qui se fait chèrement payer, articula-t-elle péniblement, hésitant et trébuchant sur les mots.

- Potter et Granger?

Elle hocha la tête, trop surprise pour répondre un simple oui.

- Et toi? Répond moi Malfoy!

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Weasley. Je te réponds si j'en ai envie. Mais tu tiens très mal l'alcool, tu auras tout oublié demain, alors...

- Alors...?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

- Quoi? Tu... tu aimes... Harry?!

- T'es vraiment pas finaude quand t'as bu. C'est à se demander si t'es pas un peu coconne quand t'es sobre.

- Ta gueule!! Venant d'une blondasse comme toi, c'est vraiment insultant!

- Tiens ta langue Weasley, tu pourrais le regretter.

Un silence de plus s'installa. Ginny ne voulait pas la guerre. Enfin, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait ou pas. Tout était flou, sauf une chose.

- J'y crois pas, t'es amoureux d'Her...

- Si tu finis cette phrase Weasley, tu vas finir ta vie ici et maintenant en tombant de cette tour! menaça-t-il, les yeux flamboyants de colère contenue.

Elle se tut et regarda loin derrière la Forêt Interdite. Le ciel devenait mauve, le soleil pointait. Ils n'iraient sûrement pas en cours aujourd'hui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La suite de sa relation restait assez floue, il ne lui restait que peu de souvenirs de cette période. Seul persistait le secret de Draco, lien tenu entre eux. Car contre toute attente, même complètement ivre, Ginny s'était rappelé des confidences de son ennemi. Mais elle n'avait rien dit à personne.

Par reconnaissance ou autre, elle ne le sut et ne le saura jamais, leurs relations étaient devenus peu à peu moins tendues, plus chaleureuses. Ils échangeaient salutations et sourires au détour d'un couloir ou d'une étagère de la bibliothèque. Ils se voyaient parfois le soir, en haut de la tour, et discutaient de tout, de rien, des cours, de la guerre. Draco n'était pas du tout comme l'image que Ginny avait toujours eu de lui. Il faisait partie des gens que Dumbledore avait recruté dans le plus grand secret.

Plus le temps passait plus elle l'appréciait. Le dernier soir avant les vacances d'été, elle s'était couchée sur ses genoux, sa respiration s'était apaisée. Il l'avait embrassée. Puis l'avait délicatement couchée sur le sol et était parti. Ginny avait attendu que le bruit de ses pas se soit totalement dissous dans l'obscurité du château pour se relever et effleurer ses lèvres de ses doigts. Draco Malfoy n'était vraiment pas comme elle l'avait toujours cru...

Elle ne le vit ni dans le train, ni sur le quai. Déçue ou soulagée, elle retrouva ses frères et la joyeuse ambiance estivale signée Fred et Georges au Terrier avec un grand plaisir, surtout lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils ne se rendraient à Square Grimmaud qu'en cas d'urgence et surtout, qu'elle ne verrait ni Harry ni Hermione avant la dernière semaine d'aout.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un jour qu'elle se prélassait au pied d'un arbre d'un champ voisin du Terrier, un magnifique hibou grand duc s'était posé devant elle. Il s'était incliné, avait posé son message à ses pieds, s'était incliné à nouveau de reprendre son vol. Intriguée, Ginny avait déplié le parchemin. Quelques mots à l'encre noire, non signés et d'une belle écriture, qu'elle reconnut comme masculine.

" Je sais que tu ne dormais pas..."

La jeune fille sourit. Il l'étonnerait encore longtemps. Elle décida d'attendre un peu avant de lui répondre.

De siestes au soleil en lettres pleines de sous-entendus, l'été s'était écoulé. Harry devait arriver dans quelques minutes et Hermione dans la soirée. Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir jouer la comédie devant tout le monde, elle avait envie de s'enfuir pour toujours dans un pays lointain. Et d'éclater en sanglots. Mais la seule chose qu'elle fit, c'est enfiler une jupe courte et un débardeur et descendre dans la cuisine. Elle espérait partir avant l'arrivée de son bourreau, mais il était déjà là. Il avait grandi, était bronzé. Un T-shirt blanc et un bermuda noir. Elle inspira profondément puis, elle fonça à toute vitesse à travers la pièce, attrapa son sac près de la porte, appuya sur la poignée et....

- Ginny? Pourquoi tu cours? Et bonjour au passage!

Elle ferma les yeux de frustration. Elle avait essayé au moins, même si elle se doutait bien que malgré sa passionante discussion avec Mr Weasley sur les grilles-pains, Harry la verrait. Elle s'approcha de lui, déposa une bise plus que très rapide sur la joue en marmonnant un vague "S'lut" et s'appréta à repartir.

- Où tu vas? Tu veux venir pas venir jouer au Quidditch avec nous? demanda Ron qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Non merci. Bye.

Et elle disparut, laissant flotter une légère odeur sucrée derrière elle. Ron était assez étonné, sa soeur refusait rarement de jouer au Quidditch. Puis il haussa les épaules et entraina Harry dans la jardin. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers l'arrière de la maison. La soeur de son meilleur ami courait, ses longs cheveux roux flamboyants au soleil et devint bientôt invisible. Son coeur battait légèrement plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Depuis quand Virginia Weasley était-t-elle aussi attirante et mystérieuse? Depuis quand Ginny était-t-elle une femme?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La semaine passa plus vite que prévu, Ginny partait tôt le matin et ne revenait qu'à la nuit tombée. Elle évitait Harry par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, il ne fallait pas cinq minutes à la jeune fille pour se rappeler qu'elle devait impérativement aller chercher des fleurs pour un devoir de potions ou que sa chambre devait absolument être rangée dans les dix minutes. Harry s'inquiétaot de ce comportement, et il devait avouer que cela lui déplaisait fortement. Il voulait discuter avec Ginny, découvrir qui elle était derrière l'image d'enfant qu'il avait d'elle. Mais la jeune fille était aussi insaisissable qu'un courant d'air.

Enfin, le premier septembre qui sétait tant fait attendre arriva. Le train avait à peine quitté la gare que Ginny s'était excusé et avait changé de compartiment, prétextant des amis à voir. Elle trouva un compartiment vide, tout petit, pour quatre personnes à peine, au fin fond du train. Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette en soupirant de soulagement. Elle avait mal au coeur. Elle retint ses larmes en revoyant Harry caresser les cheveux d'une Hermione souriante qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

" Tu pleures Weasley?"

Elle sursauta. Draco était là, les bras croisés, appuyé sur la porte du compartiment. Son sourire n'était pas narquois, il comprenait. Lui aussi avait du voir la scène, son regard était légèrement voilé de tristesse.

" Laisse-moi, s'il te plait...Draco..."

Il tiqua imperceptiblement. Alors, ça y était il n'était plus Malfoy? Il s'assit sur le fauteil en face d'elle et regarda par la fenêtre. Il lâcha un faible "moi aussi". Ginny ne le regarda pas, elle ferma les yeux. Sa présence la rassénerait. Et avec ces deux simples mots, il lui ouvrait son coeur. Lui aussi souffrait de cette situation. Mais surtout lui aussi était content de finalement l'avoir dit à quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre. Elle tomba doucement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle fut tirée des bras de Morphée par un doux contact sur ses lèvres. Malfoy l'avait encore embrassée. Elle ouvrit les yeux, cherchant une explication dans l'étendue glacée qui lui faisait face.

- On embrasse souvent les Gryffondors endormies Mr Malfoy?

- On fait souvent semblant de dormir lorsqu'on se fait embrasser par des Serpentards, Miss Weasley?

- Hum, non, je crois que tu es le seul Serpentard à avoir cet honneur.

Elle partit en vitesse, les joues rouges, ne voulant pas entendre la réplique de Draco, et surtout pour cacher le sourire qui ne voulait pas quitter ses lèvres. Le train arrivait en vue du château.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny ne revit pas Draco de la semaine, même aux repas, elle évitait le plus possible de regarder la table des vert et argent. Son impressionante quantité de travail en cette année de Buses la préoccupait assez pour détourner son attention et ses pensées du beau Serpentard. Elle restait souvent tard à la bibliothèque, voulant exceller dans le plus de matières possibles, sans pour autant travailler autant qu'Hermione. Le professeur Rogue leur avait donné un devoir particulièrement long et difficile sur lequel elle planchait depuis le début de la soirée. Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait un livre qu'elle partit chercher dans les rayons. Manque de chance, il était sur l'étagère la plus haute. La jeune fille se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, étirant ses bras autant que possible, mais le livre restait innaccessible. Elle allait partir chercher l'échelle quand elle entendit un léger chuintement et sentit une présence derrière elle.

- C'est peut-être ça que tu cherchais?

La jeune fille se retourna. Draco, souriant, se tenait derrière elle et tenait l'objet de son attention dans sa main.

- Oui merci, dit-elle en attrapant le livre.

- Tu me dis même pas bonjour, Ginny?

Elle était étonnée. Il n'avait encore jamais employé son prénom. Elle s'approcha de lui pour la faire la bise mais il détourna la tête et l'embrassa. Surprise, elle se laissa faire, puis trouvant l'idée plutôt plaisante, elle lâcha le livre qui tomba sur les dalles froides avec un bruit mat et noua ses bras derrière la nuque du beau Serpentard. Ils se détachèrent, les yeux pétillants.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble?

- Je suppose oui, répondit-il malicieusement.

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le devoir de potions pouvait bien attendre un peu...

C'est ainsi que commança leur étrange couple. Pas vraiment amis, pas vraiment amoureux... Si distants que personne n'était au courant de leur relation et si proches qu'ils savaient où trouver l'autre seul à n'importe quel moment. Peu à peu, Ginny s'attachait à l'étrange personnalité troublée de Draco. Les mois défilaient et ses bras manquaient de plus en plus vite de la présence du jeune homme. Ainsi passa la cinquième année de Virginia Weasley: éviter l'homme qu'elle aimait pour rejoindre son pire ennemi pour qui elle ressentait des sentiments plus que forts.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Juin étirait paresseusement ses rayons sur le parc. Ginny sortit du chateau, elle cherchait Draco. Elle traversa le parc baigné de lumière et s'approcha du lac. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Draco était assis au bord du lac, il avait l'air plus heureux que jamais, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres et, assise près de lui, se tenait... Hermione. Le souffle coupé et les yeux embués, la jeune gryffondor tourna les talons. Tel un automate, elle retourna dans le chateau et ses pas la mènerent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte en haut de leur tour. Elle s'adossa au mur et commença à sangloter. Les paroles de sa meilleure amie tournaient dans une ronde folle à l'intérieur de sa tête.

" Je suis sûr que son comportement obscur cache quelquechose, Malfoy n'est pas celui qu'il semble être.

Draco, oui Ron, c'est Draco et pas Malfoy, et moi avons des relations tout à fait civilisées. Dumbledore a demandé une cessation de la haine entre les maisons, en tant que préfets, on se doit de donner l'exemple. On a plus douze ans! Il n'est pas du tout comme il le montre.

C'est fini avec Harry. On ne pouvaient qu'être amis, on aurait du s'en remdre compte plus tôt.

Oh, m'attend pas pour manger Gin', j'ai rendez-vous avec Draco!"

Tellement de petits indices qui annonçaient la fatalité. Deux fois qu'Hermione la faisait souffrir sans le savoir. Mais comment en vouloir à la soeur qu'on a jamais eu?

Les larmes s'étaient taries, elle regardait le ciel qui se brodait d'étoiles. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête vers lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je t'attend...

- J'y étais presque, le coupa-t-elle.

- ...

- Un peu plus de temps et moi aussi j'aurais été capable de faire briller tes yeux autant qu'elle le fait, de rendre ton sourire aussi lumineux, ton visage aussi radieux. J'y étais presque...

Saleté de voix qui se brise. Saleté de larmes qui commencent à me brouiller la vue. Saleté de coeur qui me fait tant souffrir. Saleté de pierre qui m'écorche la main quand je me relève.

- Ca fait mal, Dray... Ca fait si mal... J'espèrais tellement qu'Harry soit la seule personne qui puisse me blesser les sentiments.

- Gin', je... nous...

- Non Malfoy.

Draco prit de plein fouet le voix glaciale et posée de Ginny. Car même si ses jambes tremblaient et que ses larmes coulaient, sa voix était aussi coupante et froide que de la glace. Le nom maudit revenait sur ses lèvres, il avait tout brisé.

- Plus jamais de Gin', de Ginny, de Virginia ou de Weasley. Plus jamais de nous. Tu n'existes plus Malfoy, tu comprends ça? TU COMPRENDS CA?

Elle avait hurlé les derniers mots, puis elle était partie en courant. Draco Malfoy venait d'être rayé de sa vie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le jeune homme avait tout essayé pour se faire pardonner, mais Ginny ne pouvait pas se résigner à se contenter d'un semblant d'amour. Et lui aussi aurait du s'en contenter. La jeune fille avait vécu une période difficile, se renfermant sur elle-même, jusqu'à ce que Harry se rapproche d'elle. La situation aurait pu sembler drôle ou préméditée, l'homme qui lui avait brisé le coeur par deux fois, même si la seconde était ignorée de tous, venait la consoler. Et pourtant, sans Harry, la jeune femme aurait eu beaucoup de mal à repartir du bon pied.

Lors du bal d'Halloween de sa sixième année, quelques mois à peine avant l'évènement, elle avait compris. Le voile qui lui troublait l'âme s'était déchiré. Draco et Hermione danssait, enlacés. Il aimait et surtout était aimé en retour. C'était si évident que Ginny ne put que se rendre compte que Draco ne l'avait jamais aimée au même sens qu'il aimait Hermione. Il l'avait pourtant aimée, mais d'une manière différente. Harry se posta devant elle et l'invita à danser. Elle prit la main du jeune homme et se blotit contre lui. Tout comme elle ne l'avait jamais aimé au même sens qu'elle aimait Harry. Elle l'avait suffisament aimé pour souffrir de leur rupture mais pas suffisament pour oublier Harry pour lui. C'est ce soir là qu'Harry l'avait embrassée pour la première fois.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Et puis vous avez vécu votre amour au yeux de tous. Vous saviez que c'était dangereux mais un amour comme le votre ne pouvait pas être dissimulé plus longtemps. Et puis cet horrible attaque, il y a deux semaines. Il t'a tué, Il a osé t'arracher à nous. Je sens une larme trembloter sur mes cils. Je détache mes yeux d'Hermione et en regardant à mes côtés, je sursaute. _

_- Tu m'as entendue?_

_Tu hoches la tête. Tu es presque transparent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es. Un esprit? Un fantôme? Tu diffuse une drôle de lueur. Ma larme coule. Je l'essuie d'un revers de manche. Tu souris. Peut importe pourquoi et comment mais tu es là. Tu tournes la tête vers la fenêtre. Ton visage exprime une immense tristesse. _

_- Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira?_

_Je ne sais pas si tu peux me répondre, si ta voix peut sortir. Mais au moment où je m'en rends compte, il y a du mouvement dans le parc. Je vois un silhouette s'approcher d'Hermione, la prendre par les épaules, la serrer contre elle. Blaise Zabini. Ton meilleur ami. Ses relations avec Hermione ont été des plus étranges, il était à mi-chemin entre Harry, l'amitié, et toi, l'amour. Qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer en eux? Mais elle ne l'aimera jamais de la même façon qu'elle t'a aimé. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Hermione répond peu à peu à son étreinte. Tu souris légèrement. Oui, tu as raison, tout ira bien. Grâce à toi et à ton sacrifice._

_- Draco, je..._

_Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire et si peu en même temps. Ou se situe l'essentiel du superflu? Ton regard quitte Hermione et tu le poses à nouveau sur moi. Je frissonne. _

_- Prends soin de toi Gin'._

_Tu as rompu mon interdiction. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mort que tu peux te permettre de provoquer une Weasley, hein? D'autres larmes arrive. Je le sens._

_- Et prends soin d'elle._

_Je cligne des yeux pour ne pas laisser les larmes prendre le dessus. Mais quand je vois à nouveau distinctement, tu n'es plus là. J'ai rêvé? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Hermione et Blaise retournent vers le château. Je lui souhaite d'être aussi heureuse que moi. Même sans lui. _

_- Merci Draco...._

Pfiouuuuuuuuuuu ben wala, c'est fini!!! Alors vous trouvez ça bizarre? Ou pas trop mal? Est-ce que c'est plus clair? Si y'a encore des trucs que vous ne comprenez pas, ben hésitez pas à me poser vos questions! Je rajouterai une note dans ce chapitre ou dans un chapitre à part.

**Maintenant réponses aux rewiews:**

**Kathy:** ben finalement, je l'ai faite cette suite! donc voilà j'espère qu'elle te plait. Et j'aime bien Ayu, surout la chanson "Voyage".

**frite 12:** merci bocou c'est super gentil! bisoux à toi aussi

**Faithlove43:** j'ai regardé ton histoire et tu avais raison j'ai aimé! lol en tout cas merci pour tous tes compliments!

**marilla-chan:** oooooo sa c'est un super compliment!! ça me fait mais trop trop plaisir!

**Atalanta de Tebas:** merki bcp!!!

**une femme v:** ben je t déja répondu bellissima! donc wala jtadior!

**mme a. malefoy:** ah hé bien peut-être que ce chapitre va t'éclairer, qui sait? lol

**nat:** je vais t'avouer ke g u du mal a le faire mourir mais bopn il fallait ke je m'y résoude paske ben b paske ct le couple ki collé le mieux! wala! lol

**jun rogue**: holala holala holala!! c tro tro gentil, si avc sa je chope pa la grosse tête! ta rewiew est adorable, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir! tu peux pas savoir! bisoux!


End file.
